


All That Jazz

by CaptainBushel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, a cute confession, and the fact i kissed my datemate for the first time tonight, it's sweet and sappy, me having a huge crush on loki, only fluff, please enjoy, reader is a stage performer, reader is an avenger, this is a weird mix of me wanting to perform chicago, why is she an avenger? who knows! have fun making up a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBushel/pseuds/CaptainBushel
Summary: You've known the god of mischief ever since his brother decided it would be best to keep him with the avengers. Through some stumble of fate you became friends.Balancing your love of musical acting with world saving is difficult, but much less so when your best friend is a teleporting god. Now it's opening night, and he sits waiting in the crowd.





	All That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i wrote this short little blurb tonight because i got to be a gay as shit gal and kiss my datemate after they finished their performance and i'm still soaring 
> 
> anyways enjoy this little blurb!!!!

You stood backstage, nervously fidgeting with your hands. It was another show, nothing more, nothing less. Taking a deep breath, you listened as the overture played. Before you knew it, you were strutting onto stage, a sly smile on your face as you fell into your choreography. You knew each step by heart, but the novelty of opening night hit you each time you got up on stage. 

The words of the opening number fell from your lips incredibly easily as you moved in your short black dress. The number continued, and before you knew it the number was over and you were in the swing of acting. One step after the other, that was all it was. 

Eventually, your favorite number arrived. Cell Block Tango was so much fun to perform, no matter what. You searched the crowd in the darkness, and eventually your eyes landed on him, sitting front and center. Loki was staring directly at you, a smirk on his face as he peered through the darkness. You stared him in the eyes as you performed the dance, trying not to smirk as you watched him squirm in his seat. 

The two of you had been friends for nearly a year. With this being your side job, your main one being an avenger, you spent much of your time split between rehearsals and hanging out in the compound with the others. The driving stretched you thin some days, but Loki was always willing to teleport you to rehearsal and simply hang out in the city while you worked. 

You'd be lying if you said that you hadn't thought about kissing him numerous times. Like the one time he had gotten utterly hammered on something Thor had brought, and he wouldn't stop babbling about how pretty you were. 

You supposed this chair dance was payback. 

Before you knew it, everything was rushing past you and it was over, everyone was clapping as you bowed and smiled, certain that your sweat was showing on your face. Then the curtain was falling and you were walking to your dressing room, still in a daze. 

Before you know it, you're shutting your door and sitting down in your seat with a thump before sighing heavily. You stare at yourself tiredly in the mirror for a long moment, time finally slowing down to its proper speed. A gentle knock comes at your door, and Loki is soon stepping into the room. You smile, getting up and dashing towards him with a laugh. He picks you up and spins you around as you laugh before gently setting you down and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

"So, what did you think of opening night?" He smiles, his hands settling on your shoulders before sliding down your arms and taking your hands. 

"I think you were wonderful, dove." You smirk, slipping your hands from his grasp and grabbing a change of clothing before ducking behind your changing screen.

"I could see you squirming in your seat during the chair dance," you boldly comment. He's silent for a moment and you can almost hear him shifting uncomfortably. 

"It was unexpected," he finally says and you laugh, slipping on an old tee-shirt of yours and stepping out from behind the screen fully clothed. 

"I don't blame you. I bet most of the male audience had a dick was misbehaving." He laughs at that and you move in to hug him again, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He strokes your hair, and the two of you rock back and forth in the small space of the dressing room. 

"You looked good," he murmurs, and you pull away just enough to look up at him with a smirk.

"Good enough that you'd kiss me?" You tease, and he tilts his head from side to side. 

"Yes. I do believe so." You swallow, still running off of your slight adrenaline high. 

"Good." You wrap an arm around his neck and yank him down into a quick kiss before letting him go and flushing bright red. "Shit. I'm so sorry-" he cuts you off by closing the gap once more, and you can feel him smiling into the kiss. 

"Don't apologize," he breathes as he pulls away for a moment. "Kiss me again instead." You do. You linger for a moment longer this time around. When you pull away, you flush bright red and bury your face into his chest with a laugh. 

"You know," you murmur softly. "When you got absolutely hammered that one time, I never told you this, but you wouldn't stop ranting about how beautiful I am. I just really wanted to kiss you." He runs a hand through your hair, chuckling softly. 

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while. And dove?" You lifted your head from his chest, humming inquisitively. "Don't forget, just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'm not still your friend. What do you want to call this?" You shrug, slowly running your hands up and down his back with a hum. 

"I don't know. Together. I like the sound of together. Is that cool with you?" He nods, pressing his forehead to yours with a soft smile. 

"Yes. Can I kiss you once more?" You nod and he softly kisses you, not lingering for more than a moment. When he pulls away, he smiles and chuckles, his face flushing a pale red. "I've kissed people in my time, but kissing you just feels right." You giggle, pressing your face into his chest. 

"I guess we should go back eventually." He shrugs. 

"I'd be perfectly happy to keep kissing you here." You flush a brighter red, pressing your face closer to his chest. 

"Oh jeez," you mumble, voice muffled by his long coat. He chuckles, running another hand over your product filled hair. "That's not fair. You can't just fluster me like that," you complain softly. He shrugs, his arms lifting you up, causing you to reflexively wrap your legs around his waist. 

"Still, you are right. We must go." You lift your head to look at him, and he presses a kiss to your lips as he grabs your bag with one hand, and before you know it you're back at the compound and he's setting you down on your bed before kissing your forehead and leaving you. You sit upright and clutch your bag which he thoughtfully left behind to your chest, eyes wide as you process what happened. 

"Holy shit," you murmur as you go to shower. "Holy shit."

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked this!!! if you want to see more of these nerds in the future, leave a comment below!! if you drop a quick request, i might write one of those up!!


End file.
